milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Scarves
Secret Scarves is a Christmas episode of Milly Molly. Recap. It starts with Milly and Molly's class decorating the classroom for the imminent Christmas. Miss Blythe notices that Milly and Molly put only yellow tinsel on the tree due to it being both their favourite colour and requests more variety, so they add blue and red tinsel to make stripes as they like stripes. (Milly suggested the red, Molly suggested the blue and they both suggested the stripes). Afterwards it is time for telling what they will do for Christmas. Molly is going to have a big family lunch which "always takes too long" followed by presents, she is hoping for a book with riddles in the form of jokes as those kinds of riddles make her laugh. Miss Blythe makes Molly laugh by saying everything makes Molly laugh. Milly wants to go to Antarctica, then Africa to visit gorrillas for Christmas (despite this being unlikely) and for a present she wants a cookbook to make the Magic Muffins. Alf says that despite being too poor for anything fancy, Nan will make him a special present. (Miss Blythe says he is lucky to have a nan who loves him that much) Humphrey doesn't talk about any events. He just wants a robot dinosaur that eats other robot dinosaurs (even though there wouldn't be many if any for it to eat) and Miss Blythe says that that was too violent for Christmas and that the rest of the class needs to talk about giving as well as getting and asks Humphey what he will give to Alf (note:they may not have mentioned giving as they wanted the presents they were going to give to be a surprise.) Humphrey says he wouldn't mind giving Alf that giant robot dinosaur that eats its own kind, but he'd have to play with it, too, making the class laugh. Milly dashes home and requests wool and a knitting lesson from her mother to make Molly a stripy scarf for Christmas. At Molly's apartment, Molly is talking to her father about what to give to Milly for Christmas.) They then go to the bookstore to buy the cookbook that has the Magic Muffin recipe but it is all sold out, and so is the funny riddlebook and there are no books there that Milly likes. The scarf Milly knits is going well with a few setbacks as her knitting needs practise and Marmalade got tangled up (note: she only ever asks her mother for advice. Never her father or neighbors.) Meanwhile Molly is at Farmer Heggardy's farm. (his cat had kittens!) Farmer Heggardy suggests a pet but Milly already has a cat (and while multiple cats are rather common her dad wouldn't like more), she has no room for a goat, sheep or a cow and Milly definitely has no room for a bull. (note: the other options were pig, dog or horse but Milly has no room for a pig or horse, and Marmalade is afraid of strange dogs) The next day (which is Christmas Eve) Milly's scarf for Molly has taken shape but is not long enough. At the toy shop Molly has not found Milly's present, but Humphrey has found that toy robot dinosaur he wants and his mother says that he needs to be a good boy. Molly is inspired by the neighboring shop and runs through the park past Alf (who is playing boats) and his nan, and says a brief hello/goodbye. Alf's boat breaks and his nan says she can not only fix that one but give him a better boat that never breaks. Molly dashes home and finds a lot of things for a handmade Christmas present for Milly. The scarf is nearly finished but it needs a bit of yellow. They both stay up late (tut tut you shouldn't do that) making presents. The next day (which is Christmas and thankfully everyone seems to have gotten enough sleep) Molly runs into Alf, his nan, Humphrey and his mother all having a picnic from Humphrey and playing boats in the park. Alf has gotten his unbreakable boat (which is made of iceblock sticks by his nan) and Humphrey has gotten his dinosaur which rides in the boat. At Milly's house they both get matching scarves. Their parents also gave them those books which they use that afternoon. Category:Episodes